


Practical Applications

by myriddin



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Consensual Sex, Discussion of Dub-con/Non-con, F/M, Forceful Kiss Trope, Implied Sexual Content, No Kink Shame
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-29 19:13:49
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 612
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7696027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/myriddin/pseuds/myriddin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prompt: Jon x Sansa "Oh yeah? Come over here and make me!”</p><p>Modern AU. Sansa decides some practical research is in order for her latest paper. Jon agrees, but they find out quickly they like it better their way. a.k.a. brief exploration the forceful kiss trope old Hollywood was so fond of.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Practical Applications

**Author's Note:**

> *No shaming is intended in this fic. Enjoy what you like, this is just my personal opinion.

“Oh yeah? Come over here and make me!”

Jon nearly winced as the childish taunt fell from his mouth, but never had the chance when Sansa charged across the room, grabbed his collar, and yanked him down into a hard kiss. He truly did wince this time, for the kiss was a harsh, unyielding thing, lacking any hints of the tenderness that usually occurred between them. The contact gentled ever so slightly and Jon let his teeth graze against her bottom lip, letting his own part to deepen the kiss. Messy, hungry, and salacious, he still felt a sense of disconnect in the back of his mind that felt wrong somehow.

Sansa was deeply frowning as she pulled away, lips pursed as she studied his features. Seeking to soothe that little wrinkle between her eyes, he reached out and brushed her hair back, tucking it behind his ear. He pressed his lips to her temple, moving to her cheek and down to her jaw, trailing slow kisses back up her neck to just below her ear. He felt himself finally relax as he heard her breath pick up, her body swaying toward him.

He kissed his way back to her mouth, hovering just above her lips as he waited for a response. Sansa closed the distance between them, melting against him as they kissed (deep and slow and sensual). Jon backed up until the back of his knees hit against the chair in the corner, collapsing into it and tugging her down with him. Sansa settled herself in his lap, aiding Jon in rucking up her t-shirt and drawing it over her head, baring her breasts to his attentions. He kissed and nuzzled and suckled, earning soft gasps and hums of pleasure. She rocked down against him, and Jon resituated their limbs until he was pressing his knee between her thighs, giving her the pressure she was seeking.

“Jon,” she gasped out, holding his head against her chest as she ground down against him. “Jon, I need…”

“I’ve got you, sweetling.” Shifting one hand to the small of her back to help her keep her balance, he slid the other down the front of her shorts.

A short time later, she lay sideways across his lap, curled up against his chest with a contented sigh as he rubbed slow, lazy circles on her back. “Okay, I definitely liked the second part better.”

Jon chuckled softly, pressing a kiss to her forehead. “Did you get enough for your paper?”

The playful gleam fell away as Sansa grew more serious, shifting until she was resting her head against his shoulder and looking up at him. “I get why you didn’t want to play the aggressor…did it feel as off to you as it did to me?”

He nodded, drawing up the hem of her shirt until he was drawing random patterns on her skin. “It did. Even when we’re in a hurry and really feeling it, we’re usually pretty in-sync. There’s no need to manhandle each other.”

“Exactly. I can’t believe I ever thought things like that were romantic.”

“To play devil’s advocate, you did remind me earlier that those movies are a product of their times. And what’s that thing that they’re talking about on the Internet, about not shaming?”

“When you’re right, you’re right.” Still, the gears in her head were turning, mapping out an outline to her paper for her feminist studies class, covering the “forceful kiss” trope old Hollywood and bodice-rippers were so fond of. “But I think we found what works best for us.”

“That we did.” He kissed her softly, slowly. "Slow and sweet."

"Slow and sweet."


End file.
